User talk:Arsonal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mako Tsuiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King-Slayer (Talk) 12:59, February 12, 2012 Hey thanks for taking the time to edit! King-Slayer 18:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 22:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome!! We need all the help we can get, so feel free to do your stuff. King-Slayer 18:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I think we already have a Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A manga page. I just don't think we have it titled as such. And i forgot to welcome you to the wikia, so....Welcome! Yurifan1 19:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The background is looking good. I'm not very good at that sort of stuff, so thank you for doing it.King-Slayer 16:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Saki Achiga hey no problem. I just didn't want you to do extra work you didn't have to.Yurifan1 01:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category page creation As you know, tournaments are very important in Saki. Users will want to create/edit school teams. However, there doesn't seem to be a simple way for users to create category pages. Tournament rounds may also want to be put into categories. Anyways, navigating through the wiki is already improving. Let me know if you'd like some help there. The Toaru Majutsu wiki is not bad either. Come to think of it, there are few if any female team tournaments anime out there. :) ChrisH8 02:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Community site I'll have to review wikia.com's policies again, but from what I recall reading recently, wikis here are supposed to be community sites that highly encourage people to edit pages. Deleting pages or materials of contributors is highly discouraged. It should only be done to improve the site by replacing it with better material. Wiki's here aren't meant to be just encyclopedia's. ChrisH8 08:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) See: Excessive deleting and reverting I've noticed that you're overdoing deletion, including Template_talk:Infobox_character. Doing so limits the expansion of this wiki through new members, wastes your time, and wastes the time of the person who has to undo your deletions. ChrisH8 08:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Copied from wikia help: ; It is not a good idea to try to enforce many policies on a new and small wiki. Some users make the mistake of trying to re-implement the numerous Wikipedia policies on a new wiki. Policies from wikis outside of Wikia do not necessarily apply here. Different Wikia will develop different policies over time. ; A page may be written poorly, yet still have a purpose. Consider what a sentence or paragraph tries to say. Clarify it instead of throwing it away. If the material seems wrongly categorized, or out of place, consider moving the wayward material to another page, or creating a new page for it. If you need to remove potentially useful content, it is usually best to move it to the discussion page. The author of the text once thought it valuable, so it is polite to preserve it for later discussion. Wow The homepage is pretty impressive.King-Slayer (talk) 17:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Names I notice that you've changed the naming pattern for the following characters: Mika Katou, Yuu Jisso and Yuuko Satou. If you look at http://sciasta.com/characters.html, the Character listing in Ritz's page follows the (Family Name, Given Name) format. You can argue that Ritz may have made a mistake in entering the names for some of the people there, but as with the case with the aforementioned two, it's unlikely that Ritz wouldn't make the same mistakes thrice. Thus, It's safe to assume that all names in the list follow the (Family Name, Given Name) format. Case in point, Yuuko Satou is listed as "Yuuko, Satou" so as weird as it sounds, Satou is likely her given name. The same goes for the other two as well. Everyone else in this site follows the (Given Name, Family Name) format. So it may be wise to change these three for consistency. :We have used reversed Japanese naming order throughout the Wiki. This has been standard practice since day 1. Article title should display "GIVENNAME FAMILYNAME", while the DEFAULTSORT function uses "FAMILYNAME, GIVENNAME". I can read the original Japanese; Satou is never a given name. It is correct as is. Arsonal (talk) 06:04, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I have no problems with the wiki policies regarding templates and the like here. What I mean to say here is the fact that you seem to be mixing up the surnames and given names for the characters. :Looking here, it's clearly seen that the names are in the Family Name, Given Name format. :We have: :Fukuyo, Kouko :Hariu, Eri :Murayoshi, Misaki :Yuuko, Satou :Mishina, Kenta :Ritz has updated this page quite a few times ever since this page was put up. And if you're imposing that this is a mistake, then Ritz would've switched the order into Satou, Yuuko. Thus, the fact that this remained unchanged means that Ritz fully intended for the given name to be Satou. :It's the same case with Mika, Katou and Yuu, Jisso. And as for the case with Jisso, if you look back on chapter 119. Jindai explicitly refers to the two Eisui middleschoolers as Jisso and Akise. This seems to suggest that these are in fact their given namesJu~su (talk) 10:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::You clearly are not reading the hiragana correctly. That screenshot reads さとう (Satou) ゆうこ (Yuuko) in standard Japanese order, where Satou is the family name. If you don't believe me, input the kanji into Google Translate or Jisho.com. The same goes with かとう (Katou) みか (Mika), いわと (Iwato) あきせ (Akise), and じっそ (Jisso) ゆう (Yuu). ::How Yuu and Akise are called in the manga is irrelevant. Komaki refers to Yuu as Jisso because the two are not acquainted, so she is using the more formal calling using the family name. On the other hand, Akise is likely a relative (perhaps sister) of Kasumi given the same family name, and thus Komaki is more familiar with their family. ::Please read kanji and hiragana correctly before making assertions on name order. Arsonal (talk) 11:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi how are you and I'm Koromo its nice to meet you